Harry Potter and the Four Way Tournament
by The Reaper55
Summary: AU. With Sirus free, Harry embarks on his fourth year. But with three other schools, a mystery event and a new crush, Harry is in for intersing year. HHr, Harry/Hermione or whatever you want to call it First Fic
1. After the Owl Post

Harry Potter and The Four-way Tournament

Summary:The are four schools during the "Triwizard Tournament". And yes Harry is still Champion so do the MATH!  
Oh and Sirus is free and the other school is from the US.  
Discliamer:I do not own Harry Potter or any thing related JK Rowling does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaptor One:After the Owl Post

Harry was siting in his little room at the Dursely's was about two weeks into the summer holidays after his thrid year,and he truley had to say that it was probaly the best ending so for the fact he was at the Dursely's, he and Hermoine had been able to clear his godfather's name,Sirus Black, though they were unable to predict the reason he was still here. Sirus's house unable to be lived in since it has been uninhabited for 13 years,so he was stuck here for a few weeks until it was clean.A good trade if you asked Harry.

So here was, on his bed counting the minutes for three more days until Sirus came to pick him his aunt and uncle learned that he was going to live somewhere else,and yes they _know_ that it was with a convicted mass murderer, they jumped at the chance to have him that,Sirus had owled him to know when he was coming to pick him up. Thus, Harry had a lot of time think.

One of the things Harry had been thinking about was his best friend, Hermoine Granger. He had grown quite attacthed to her over the last three , he had yelled at her about the Firebolt fiasco, but then he had learned why she did it, he immeaditly forgave her and asked for forgivneess for himself. When his feelings for her have grown past the "best friend" phase, he had to admit he had a crush on Hermione and he hoped he had the chance to ask her out this year? She was one of the most loyal friends he could ask for, and as he learned last year, would do just about anything to keep him safe, while in his mind, quite pretty and of course,nothing short of a could care less about his former crush, Cho Chang.

Here Harry was, 2:00 in the moring and _dreaming_ about Hermione, who would have guessed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up at 7:00 on was the day he was going to go to live with Sirus and he had no idea how Padfoot was getting here,but since he was coming at noon and he was packed up, Harry had nothing to do but wait five hours.

Downstairs, Harry's uncle,Vernon, was eating breakfast when Harry walked into the kitchen."How is that no good godfather of yours getting you,boy?" Vernon ask with some ice in his had finally come up with an answer."Well, he does have motorcycle ,so I guess that's how." Harry said without reacting to his uncle's tone.

"A motorcycle huh,figures that a leech like him would drive something like that."Vernon muttered under his breath."Well, I guess that I'll wait in the living room for now then."Harry said while Vernon only grunted in then, they waited:with Vernon muttering most of the time, his Aunt Petunia looking out the window every thirty minutes and Dudely up in his room,Harry guessed, in fear.

At 11:55 Vernon finally spoked again"He better show up on time,boy." he said darkly."I'm sure he will, don't worry" Harry said calmly. Atthat time, a loud roaring could be heard outside, then it stoped and was followed by the to say, the Durselys were in shock. Harry happly got up to open the door and there he was. Sirus Black, cleared mass murderer, godfather and James Potter's best friend in the doorway. But he wasn't, alone because there stood Albus Dumbledore, his Headmaster, right behind him.

"Hello Harry, do you mind if we come in?" asked Albus(I'll call him by his first name) "Sure, come in professer" Harry said. After they were in Albus asked "Sirus,do you mind taking Harry up to his room and getting him ready to leave" "Sure, come on Harry" Sirus replied. Up in his room, Harry asked "What's Professer Dumbledore doing with the Durselys Sirus" Sirus replied with a smile "Porbably telling how your never coming back here agiain."At this, Harry spirit went up even higher."Really?" Harry asked hopefully"Yep, You'll never have to worry about them again Harry" Sirus said even that they went back downstairs to leave."So, is every thing in order Albus?" Sirus asked "Yes, we're ready go you good to go Harry?"Ablus asked"Yes sir."Harry said. at that they left the ,Albus gave Harry a note and said"Memorize that note Harry" "Sure thing" "then I must be off, good day" and with that, Albus disapparated."Alright then, Harry lets go home" chiped Sirus and both of them got on his motorcylce and raced off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N thank you for your reveiw.


	2. A New Home

A/N:Thank you to those who here is my exuse for the word and punctation screw up; my word processer had a malfunction so it would erase some of the words I wrote thus messing it all you could be so kind to point any mistakes,I will try to fix them.

Note 2:Dumbledore will not as _manipulative_ as people see him.I will make him like a grandfather figure.

Enjoy chp.2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:#A New Home

Grimmauld Place #12

"We're here Harry. What do you think?" asked Sirus Black. He and his godson,Harry Potter, were standing in front #11 and #13 on the street they just stoped."Uh Sirus, why is there only number 11 and 13?" asked Harry "Bloody Hell Harry, didn't you memerize that note?" "Yes, it said number 12 Grimmauld, but..." Just as he finished saying that, did a house appear right in front of them."What the...?" was the only Harry could get off.

"Let me explain Harry. You see, back during the first war, I also got the Fidelus Charm placed on my house. James thought it would be better if Dumbledore was Secret Keeper since James was already being hunted.I guess the charm stayed active." Sirus explained with a grim expression on his face." "So you mean that your house is protected?" "Yep,almost impentrable." said Sirus."Well, come on Harry, lets go inside."

Once they were inside Sirus said" Kreacher" suddenly a very old house with a lion cloth around his waist and hair in his ears appeared and said"Master Sirus has finally returned with Mr. Harry Potter, walcame both of you." "Harry, meet Kreacher the Black Family house elf. He's been here since I was a kid. Oh, and Kreacher do have that dinner ready yet" explained Sirus with a half smile. " It will be in a half hour Sir, do you want your trunk up in your room now?" Kreacher asked with a bow. Now with Harry's knowledge about house elves Harry knew the answer and said"Sure, I had a long trip, thank you" Harry replied.

After that Kreacher toke the bags and disappapeared with a pop. "So Harry, welcome to the Ancient and most Noble house of Black." said Sirus with a sneer to rival a Malfoy. "Thanks Sirus, do mind if I take walk for a while?" Harry asked poiltely. "Sure, just be back within the half hour for dinner okay Harry" "Don't worry" said Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A couple of streets away**

Hermione was sitting on her bed at home and was very bored. She already finished her homework a week into the holidays instead of spreading them out as she usually does. Now she was had nothing to do. She even finished her summer _thinking_ in the last two weeks. Most of that was spent on Harry. She had told herself that she would keep her feelings in check, but that wasn't working. When she first met Harry on the train, she already had a small crush on him. The rest of the year, Harry was the only who nice to her and he even saved her from a mountain troll. From that point on, Harry had been her best and possibly only friend. In her second year, she stood by him when most of the school thought Harry was evil. She Knew that it was Harry who figured out the note in her hand and went into the Chamber to stop the baslik. Then last year, she almost lost his friendship because she had told Professer McGongall about his Firebolt. Later though he did what no one thought he would do and apolagized to her and even asked Hermione for forgivness. Harry had even got rid of her fear of heights. Hermione saw that was she was just a little off falling completely in love with Harry.

Hermione finally gave up and went downstairs." Hey mum, do you mind if I go out for a walk?" "No, just don't stay too long Dear" said her mum, Jane. Hermione left and decided to head to Grimmauld Street. For as long she could remember, the mistake of forgetting number 12 on the the houses was always funny to her and she hoped it get her mind off Harry, if even for just a moment. As she walked up to where number 12 should have been, she saw something that made her heart stop. Harry Potter walked out the cross between #11 and #13. As he turned around, she wanted nothing more to give him the biggest hug she could muster and that was just as she shouted out " HARRY!" with all her heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: thank you for reading. now i need ideas for an AU for Sirus that envolves Hermione's time turner and Buckbeak escaping and only Harry and Hermione in it

Please Review


	3. Reunion

A/N: Thank you for your patience. I'll explain the "Sirius Cleared" real soon. I hope you who have read it so far will continue to.  
Firstly I'll say the original champions are still champions.  
I'll give clues to what the school is and is:hint; not is not a real school(duh). So guess. Yours truly; The Reaper

On to Chpt.3  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione**

Hermione had just charged Harry, her best friend, and knocked him to the ground in her hug. She just couldn't believe that Harry walked in front of her a few blocks from her house. Hermione had so many questions to ask him; how had he got there, what was he doing here and one that was deep in her chest that she knew would give her trouble if she spoke it. She lifted herself up just enough to see his eyes and she suddenly had the urge to kiss him. "God, I won't last long without making a fool of myself" she thought. It was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry**

Harry found himself tackled to the ground and his first thought was someone was attacking him. But when he heard a female voice he knew_ very_well cried his name out he relaxed. He was surprised that Hermione, of all people, was here hugging him but he wasn't complaining. Just as he was going to hug her back, she lightly got herself off of him. Once seeing that it was Hermione he tried to asked "Hermione what are...?" was all he was able to say before someone cut him off from behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal**

"Damn it Hermione, you couldn't two more weeks to see Harry couldn't you" Sirius said behind them. When Sirius spoke, both teens sprung to their feet, looking away from each other, blushing. With a playful smile Sirius said "And here I thought I could give Harry your address for his birthday present." At this Harry asked " You knew she lived close by?" "Well of course. I thought if I could keep you two apart for two weeks, I would tell you Hermione lived a few blocks from this house and that would have been your gift. But looks like Hermione found you first and ruined my surprise." Sirius answered with a glint in his eye. " Wait a minute, you mean you own a house that doesn't exist?" Hermione asked once she recovered from the shock. " No, the house most defiantly exist, it's just that it is under the Fedilus Charm, so it seems invisible to those who I don't want knowing. Though now that you found my come here." When Hermione got to Sirius he whispered "Welcome to number 12 Grimmauld Place" in her ear. As she turned around, her eyes went wide when she saw the very house that she had once thought was forgotten. " Harry, why don't you and Hermione go to the park over on the next street for a while and talk. I tell Kreacher to keep your food warm, OK." Sirius said as he went back into the house.

"Oh, come on Harry, it be fun and we haven't seen each other in two weeks and besides, I used to go there when I was a kid. Please Harry" Hermione begged. Seeing as Harry wasn't about to fight Hermione any time soon, he replied " Sure, why not. Lets go." As they walked, both were thinking of rather embarrassing things about what had just happened(I won't say them. Use your imagination) and thus were blushing when Harry made a brave move and softly grabed her hand in his. Once they got to the park, which Harry thought was much better the the one near Privet Drive, Hermione pulled him to a bench of the path. After catching up for a few moments, Harry asked "Hermione, is there a water fountain near by is there?" "Yeah, take the path for a few feet and it's to your left Harry" "Thanks".

Hermione just sat there waiting and thinking while Harry was getting water. The odds that Harry would be living this near to her was close to zero. When she was thinking that today couldn't get better, it got worse. A group of girls walked up to her and she knew exactly who they were. The leader of the group was a girl named Jessica. As long as Hermione could remember, Jessica would torment and humiliate her. She was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes and was the beauty of her year, which was Hermione's year as well. Jessica's best friend, however, was somewhat friendly to her and would apologize for their actions. Her name was Alexis and had short brown hair and just taller then Hermione.

" Well if it isn't little Granger all by herself in the park again. What's wrong, is three years in that private school of yours not long enough to make friends? It's just sad that no one likes you because who you are but you would think that someone would try to know you" said Jessica evilly. Hermione just (man, I'm using this word a lot huh.) looked down to her shoes and said nothing. " What nothing to say, bookworm..." " Hey, leave her alone why don't you" Harry suddenly said with venom in his voice and cold eyes that would have paralyzed the most powerful wizards tremble with fear. Jessica was stunned that someone not only stood up for the bookworm, but her as well. " Well, I was wrong huh Granger. Looks like you actually have a _boyfriend_, but how you got that hottie I don't know." Jessica said to Hermione with a look in her I that made her sick to her stomach. It was the look she had when she tried to seduce someone. And Hermione was useless. She then turned to Harry and said in a voice that would make any boy melt" Why are you with this little bookworm when you could be someone that much more of a looker then her." " Here an idea, why don't you go and leave us alone you little tart." Harry said cold as ice. Everyone there was shocked. No one ever turned down Jessica, let alone insult her. At this Jessica and her group just left without saying another word.

"Hermione, why didn't you defend yourself like you usually do" said a concerned Harry. " It's OK, Harry, I'm used to it. They've been doing that for years." " No it's not Hermione, they'll keep doing this to you if you don't stand up to them. Come on Hermione, I've seen you do all the time at Hogwarts." " I know, I just got used to it that I kinda just take without a word, Harry." " OK, but I want you to promise me that you won't take their attacks standing down." "Sure Harry, I promise. Can we go...Oh, hi Alexis." Said Hermione suddenly. Behind them Alexis had walked up to them. " H-Hi Hermione. I just to apologize for Jessica and to congratulate you on your relationship" Alexis said nervously. " Thanks, but Harry isn't my boyfriend, just my best friend" said Hermione with the smallest trace of disappointment. " Oh, well then, bye" and with that Alexis left.

"Come on, Harry, lets go home." "Sure." Once at Grimmauld Place, Hermione started to walk home alone. " I should try to make her feel better" Harry thought and then had a an idea. "Hermione wait." he called out. "Yes Harry" "Good night and I'll see you tomorrow" and then Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. Hermione just stood there with her hand where Harry had kissed her. It was official, Hermione was in love with Harry. She smiled and walked home.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada. Longest chapter so far. I have a few points to discuss  
1: It's about 5:00 PM  
2: I know the park scene is over used, but I thought it was necessary plus my own touch.  
3:who know Sirius was such a shceme planner, huh.

Please Review


	4. Memories and a Birthday

A/N:Already on my fourth chapter, not bad huh.  
Also, the summer will go somewhat quick but the year won't  
Oh one more thing; I don't like Ron very much so expect some bashing and no need to be hostile(putting on body armor and loading a rifle for defence) I'm well armed.  
And before I forget, the story takes place in 2005. And yes, I know the time-line of Harry Potter. It's my fanfic!!!!!

Enjoy Chapter 4  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memories and a Birthday

The Next Day: Hermione's POV

Hermione's mind was in turmoil since last night. After Harry had kissed her on the cheek, she thought that Harry might share her feelings but her logical side said he only did that make her feel better after Jessica had insulted her. Once she thought the moment through, she saw that her logic was probably right. What that moment did accomplish was making her fall head over heels in love with Harry, who was her best friend. During the last three years, Harry had surprised her with his courage and dedication, especially during the last term of their third year. He had not only cleared Sirius and catch Peter Petegrew, who had escaped a few hours later but after they administered a truth serum( guess which one) so they had enough evidence to clear his godfather, but had saved Buckbeak when they used her Time Turner because he had escaped into the forest.

Once in the forest, they were surrounded by a mass Dementors and she passed out trying to fight them off. When she recovered in the Hospital wing, Harry had told her that he was able to save them by creating a fully fledged Patronus that had driven them off, a story confirmed by Dumbledore (it's true okay!). Amazed that he had not only made a full Patronus, one strong enough to drive away at least a hundred Dementors, it had reinforced her thought that Harry was a very powerful wizard. She sighed and started to walk downstairs when the bell rang. " I'll get it" she said halfway down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV:

Harry had just woke up in his new bedroom and couldn't be feeling better. Last night he had kissed Hermione on the cheek, but had to hope that she got the hint he dropped. He was also a little ticked at Sirius because he had with held the fact that his best friend was living just a few blocks from his new home, but he had a point that it would make a great birthday present though Sirius said that he wouldn't get a gift from him. When he got downstairs, he said good morning to Sirius and ate his breakfast.

"So, how was your little moment with your girl, Harry?" asked Sirius with a grin. Harry blushed at this and replied "Hermione is only my friend Sirius and it was... intersting."  
"Ah, you do like her more then a friend, don't you Harry" " Uh... yeah, pretty much" Harry said sheepishly, looking down to his shoes.  
" Well, in that case, why don't you spend the day with her, Harry" Harry looked up, not believing what he was hearing  
" Are you serious (no pun intended)?" "Yep. Don't worry Harry, I still got some cleaning up to do, which Kreacher is very helpful in. Besides you need to spend time with Hermione if you want to win her over."  
" Thanks Sirius, I'll be back by dinner okay." " Whoa there, you'll need some money if you want to stay out that long, so here." Sirius handed him 50 pounds.  
" Have fun Harry. Don't do anything that you shouldn't do, Okay." "Sure!" Harry yelled as he raced out the door. Thank goodness Sirius told him where she lived last night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

" Hey Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked Hermione once she opened the door.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, shocked he was at the door.  
" I just want to see if you want to spend the day with me, Hermione?"  
"Uh, sure let me see if my parents say it's okay." and with that Hermione went to the kitchen to ask her mum."Hey mum, I'm going to the library for the day, okay?" she asked, thinking on her feet. "Sure, just don't out to long." her mum said. " Don't worry" Hermione said heading for the door.

Harry had let himself into the house and closed the door to be polite." So, are good to go?" he asked.  
"Yep, but I said I was going to the library the whole day..." she started before she cut off by Harry "That's okay, I don't mind" he said very sincerely.  
" Okay then, lets go, Harry."

Harry and Hermione left her house when he realized something. "Hey Hermione, I don't know where the library is?"  
" Don't worry, I'll take you there. It's just down the street and to the right." she explained, pointing the oppositeway of the park. They walked there in silence and turned to see a decacent sized building. "Come on, lets go inside Harry." she exclaimed, grabbing his arm unknowingly. As they entered, Hermione moved past the main counter and into the main room. "What do want to do first? Computer or books?" She asked. Harry thought that he might as well use the computer since it was the first time he would be on one.  
"The computer, if you don't mind." Harry said thoughtfully.  
" Okay, the computers already logined so you can go on the Internet right away." Hermione pointed out. He was glad that the icons on the screen made it easy to get on the Internet. The screen immediately showed the Google search engine. Stuck, Harry decided to type in the first thing to come into his mind, so he typed in United States of America and pressed enter. Almost immediately did ten results come up. The first one said "History of the United States" and went to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Hours Later:

Harry had lost track of time while he was reading the website. He truly learned quite a bit about U.S. and was amazed. He started from colonial times and made his way half way through the Cold War(about 1970). Harry stopped only after he saw it near lunch time. Reluctantly he got off and went to find Hermione, who disappeared in the time he was on the computer. After about ten minutes, he found her at a table by herself with at least eight books around her. This scene reminded him of all the times Hermione was like this at Hogwarts. It was at times like this Harry admired her drive for knowledge, especially since it probably saved his life at least twice. He knew that he probably would have died in his first year if it wasn't for her. Once snapped out of his thoughts Harry went over to her table.  
" Hey Hermione, do you want to go get something to eat? I mean, It's about 11:45 and I'm sure your hungry. I'll even pay for you." he asked her.  
" I guess I could take a break for a while, and no it's okay Harry, I'll pay for myself." she replied. Harry, for his part was shocked, since he was sure she would fight tooth and nail to stay even another second in her domain.  
" Alright then, where to might I ask,my lady?" Harry said in a gentlemanly way. Hermione blushed at his behavior while she thought where they will eat. After a second she knew just the place " Well, there is this little cafe a block down. How about there?" She asked thoughtfully.  
" Why not, lets go" he answered and both left the library.(This neighborhood has everything, huh)

It was about a fifteen minute walk to the cafe Hermione described. It was medium sized building with an out door area that sprayed mist and a fruits table. The sign on top said "The Hide Away Cafe" and was rather nice." Shall we go inside, my lady?" Harry asked, offering his arm playfully. Hermione blushed even harder, but accepted it in any case. Once inside a waiter asked if they wanted a indoor or outdoor table and both said outdoor. The waiter escorted them outside and found them an empty table and handed them menus. Harry wasn't paying attention to the menu, instead, he was looking at Hermione. He finally saw how she was starting to grow into a young woman, with her hair now more curly then bushy, slightly taller, and her body was gaining a hourglass curve. Of course, none of his staring was unnoticed by Hermione.

"Harry, why are you staring? Do I have something in my hair?" she asked nervously, while running her hand through her hair.  
"What, oh no. I was just thinking about stuff, okay" he answered quickly.  
"Thinking about what exactly?" she asked. Harry had to think fast if he didn't want her to be suspicious. "The summer homework for History of Magic and Divination. I already finished all of my other homework." he said truthfully. Harry was bored during his wait for Sirius, so he started to do his homework. Surprisingly, he found that it pretty easy and finished in a week, except for the two subjects he mentioned.  
"Really? Do you mind if I go over it? I mean, your probably did a good job but I just want to make sure." she said, embarrassed. "It's okay Hermione, I understand. So yeah, go ahead." he said as the waiter arrived. "What will be to your liking" he asked kindly. Harry scanned the menu quickly and answered "A plate of chicken breasts in gravy and some lemonade, please." Harry said. "And I'll take a Cesar Salad and ice tea" Hermione said right after Harry. "Sure thing sir and madam. It will be delivered shortly." the waiter replied and left. Harry and Hermione then started to talk about their two weeks off. When the food came, Harry started to eat like he never seen food before, but then he saw her look and more slowly. After both finished their meal the waiter came with the bill, and as he said, Harry paid and gave the man a generous tip. "Hey Hermione, do you mind if we go to the park today?" he asked cautiously. She thought for a while, finally coming to a conclusion and told him "Sure, but on one condition, we walk the path that goes around the park four times." she said with a slight grin. "Okay then, but how long is the path?" he asked, confused. Hermione almost laugh when she told him the answer. "It's a mile one time around" "That's all, I could run that easily." he said with a hint of pride. "Oh yeah, I like to see that." she laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 31st:

For the last month and a half, the two spent their days pretty much the same way. Every now and then, they would spend time at each others house. When Harry had first met Hermione's parents, Jane and Mitch, he was understandably nervous; but as it turned out, they were very nice to him. Harry spent a couple of days helping Sirius clean and was surprised that Kreacher was happy because someone had finally wanted the house clean. Once, Harry had even taken Hermione to see a movie. Today is Harry's 14th birthday and they were going to Ron's house, the Burrow, for a party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's Chapter 4. Ha, now you all have to wait for the party, and yes I'm sorry.  
Please continue to review, I gladly appreciate it.  
You can see it as early christmas present from me or my next one as a late one.  
Thank you and have a nice day.


	5. Harry's Birthday

A/N: Sorry for not updating soon. I've been busy during the holidays. Writer's block is such a drag, isn't. Well I have found a way get around it.  
I've also figured out how to bash Ron in a way I like. I will try to make the chapters longer and more detailed as well as easier to read/understand.

On to Chapter Five  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Harry's Birthday

Harry was waiting in the kitchen of Gimmauld Place for Hermione. Today was his birthday and he was going to the Burrow for a party. Hermione was supposed to come so they and Sirius could use the Floo Network to get there. Since Harry had woke up and got ready so early, he was thinking of the last month and a half that he had spent with his best friend, who was rapidly becoming more then a best friend. He spent most of his time with her and he had to say it was probably the best time of his life. Harry would be in the schedule so tightly that he surprised Hermione how much he actually learned or finished his remaining homework (with her help). Everyday, they would go to the library for a few hours, go eat at some place, and go have a run in the park. Now they would mix up how they did this, or every now and then, do something more fun or relaxing like going to the beach or even go to the movies.

Sirius had insisted that he work out so that he would not be just skinny. So, everyday, Harry would run in the park with Hermione and do the fitness stations that were there around the track. He would also work out in his room, which Hermione help fix, after he got back from the park. In the last month, Harry had gone from skinny and malnourished to lean and, as Hermione put it in their last trip to the beach, able to get any girl in his year or even higher. He had even gotten taller. Harry hoped that she meant it because he wanted to have Hermione as his girlfriend. Sirius had even complained that Harry was taking too long to make his move and that he should ask her out soon. Harry was just nervous, and scared, if she didn't like him like a boyfriend.

Harry was ready to go to the Burrow for his party and knew what to expect. Ron would try to have Harry and everyone to play Quidditch, except for Hermione, who he thought couldn't even fly. So Harry had come up with a prank with the help of Sirius and Hermione. Sirius had taken Harry to find a broom for Hermione and then told Hermione what he was planning. Harry would teach Hermione how to fly and play and when they would play at the Burrow, Harry would pick Hermione first and they would surprise Ron in the game. The only variable was that Harry and Ron would have to be captains. Hermione was impressed and agreed to do it. Harry was also impressed on how good Hermione learned and flew that he suggested to her that she should try out for Chaser. Hermione said that she only did so good because he was teaching her, and that she would think about joining.

It was about thirty minutes until Hermione had come to go to the party. They were supposed to leave at 11:30 and it was a fifteen minutes early. Hermion had brought her new broom, a Silver Striker, and was dressed light and ready. The Silver Striker was a custimizable broom that had to be ordered through a private company and was one of the best brooms in the world, behind only the Firbolt and Nimbus's Racing Brooms. Harry had gotten it for free because he was Harry Potter and they even gave him one for himself.

When Hermione came into the kitchen, Harry's jaw dropped. She looked so beuatiful that his mind froze. The only times that this happened was when they were at the beach, when she wore a one peice that left much to the imagination but easily showed her figure. Now she was wearing a light blue tank top and and dark blue jeans that Harry thought went with her perfectly. She even straighten her hair.

"Hi Harry. Hi Sirius, are you guys ready?" she asked, not seeing Harry all that clearly. Harry snapped out of daze and said "Yep."  
"Now you two remember your prank and how to make it work, right?" Sirius asked with a grin, mind on the prank and his godson's reaction.  
"Sure." they said in unison. "I'll give our present when you two get back Harry." Sirius replied. "Oh, and your Hogwarts letter came today, so we'll go tomarrow, you to Hermione. Now bye and have a good time at the Weasly's." he said, handing them the jar of Floo Powder. They each grabbed a handful and threw into the fireplace and yelled "The Burrow"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Burrow:

A few of the Weasly's were in the kitchen waiting for Harry and Hermione. They weren't due for another 15 minutes, but they couldn't help being nervous. Suddenly, both of them came out of the fireplace that none had seen turn green.

"Harry, Hermione, how are you two, have you guys had a good summer?" asked .  
"Just fine and yes we've had a good summer." Harry said for both of them.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry. Your fourteen now, so you better enjoy it." said Mr. Weasley, shaking his hand, "And how are you Hermione?"  
"Good ." she replied.  
"Hey there mate, lets go into the living room. There some other people you got to see." Ron said, leading Harry to the living room. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, who blushed when he did, and made sure she came along too. The twins came down the stairs when the entered the living room. They noticed Harry and Hermione holding hands, but kept quiet so to have something on them later. Sitting down on the couch and chairs were Percy and Ginny and two other redheads Harry didn't know. One was tall with long hair in a ponytail, dragon skin boots and looked like the kind of person that would be at a rock or metal concert; the other was shorter with very frekled, almost tan, good natured face and was muscularly built, with a shiny burn burn on his arm.  
"Harry, meet Bill and Charlie. Bill's the tall one and Charlie is the one with the burn on his arm." said Ron, introducing his elder brothers. Harry shook each of their hands and said hello. "Hey Harry, do you mind playing Quidditch, we invited enough people to have full teams." Ron said, clearly excited. Harry was expecting the question later but knew how to make him fall into the trap so he replied "Sure, why not". This threw Ron off, he clearly expected to have to bug him for a couple of hours before he caved, but he recovered quickly. "Yes! Lets go outside, everyone is already out there." Harry had wondered what he meant by everyone, but saw once they were outside. Ron had invited all of their roommates, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, but also most others in their year. This included: Lavender, Pavarti, her sister, Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Terry, and a few he didn't know. Harry's last years Quidditch team, Hagrid, Remus, even Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were there as well. "Happy Birthday!" they all yelled as they made their way outside and some shook hand, patted him on the back and, Harry (and Hermione) noticed all the girls blushed when he past them and would instantly to try to fix themselves to get his attention.

"Guess she was right." Harry thought to himself, thinking of what Hermione once said. Hermione was both jealous and sad at the same time because she loved, yes loved, Harry, but sad since, she thought, all of the other girls looked better then her. She then noticed he was still holding her hand she held on tighter, hoping that he wouldn't leave her for one of the girls there. "She's jealous" Harry thought. He then told himself that he would ask her out soon, but he needed the perfect time, "It will come" he told himself. What they didn't see was that the girls saw them holking hands and they all grew pretty angry.

"Come on, lets go to the orchard and play." said an oblivious Ron. Everyone (but Harry's old team) then moved to the orchard and Harry made his only decisive move. "Hey Ron, how about this, I'm first captain and get first pick and your second but get the qauffle first?" he asked. Ron thought about thoroughly and thought he could use having the qauffle to his advantage. "Sure then. Charlie is bring the ball case right now and the Snitch has a charm so it doesn't fly away. Bill is transfiguring the trees into the posts." Ron said after a while.  
"Alright, so lets pick teams while we wait on Charlie." said Harry once they made it inside the orchard. "Everyone who is going to play, please line up by the post. Ron and I are going to pick teams." Harry told everyone. They all moved next to post and Harry had first pick. "Since I have first pick, I choose...Hermione" he said with a grin. Everyone was shocked, they all knew that Hermione was a horrible flier and here was Harry picking her first. "Are you sure mate, she can't fly too good and she doesn't even have a broom" questioned Ron. "Actually Ron, I do have a broom. Harry gave it to me, hold on." Hermione said somewhat angry as she pulled out a little box from her pocket. She then canceled the Shrinking Charm on it and pulled both her and Harry's broom. Everyone marvelled at her new broom, it was sleek and had a bit of silver tint to it, and had her name on it. Some of the girls toke it as a sign that she and Harry were a item and started to plan to talk to her about it later. "Okay mate, you just sealed your doom." Ron said, thinking that this was a easy match.

Harry's team was made up of: Hermione, Fred, Neville, Ginny, Pavarti, Justin and himself. Ron's was everyone else. The girls would play Chaser while Fred with Neville were Beaters, Justin was Keeper and Harry, of course, was Seeker. They played what seemed like hours and Ron's team was crushed, losing 510 to 50. Hermione had proved herself as a very good Chaser as did Ginny and Pavarti. Each had made 120 points and Harry had just barely beat Charlie to the Snitch. Justin was a good Keeper, blocking most of the attempts to score, and Fred and Neville did very well keeping the Bulgers on the other team. But most of all, everyone wondered where Hermione learned to fly. She had done some moves that they had only seen Harry and Charlie do. "Harry tought me how to play over the summer and got me the broom too to show Ron that he isn't the only one who can play and brag." Hermione said with a grin, thinking of the time she spent with Harry learning how to fly. She now understood why he loved flying so much, it made it seem like all of your troubles vanished once you got off the ground. She still didn't think that Quidditch was everything, like Ron thought, but admitted that it was fun, and Harry had agreed with her. "Come on, it's getting dark out and i'm pretty sure we're all hungry." Harry said, getting hungry himself.

Once they got back to the backyard, got out Harry's cake, which was in the shape of a lion. After singing "Happy Birthday" and handing out slices, everyone got their presents for Harry: Rock Cakes from Hagrid, a book on dark spells from Albus and McGongall (best way to stop a dark spell is to know how it works, they said), _Quidditch teams from aroun the World _from Ron, some trick candy from the twins, a card from Ginny, a dragon scale coat from both Charlie and Bill, some photos of his parents from Remus, several boxes of candy from the girls, a Rememball from Neville, new quills from Percy, a second sneakoscope from Dean and Seamus, a chess board from Terry/Ernie/Justin, _History of the United States: Magical and Muggle_from Hermione (which Ron laughed at before Harry told him to shut up), and tickets for the Quidditch World Cup from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "It's next week, both you and Hermione are coming with us." they explained. After that, everyone started to talk and and have fun just hanging out. The girls found Hermione and decided to talk to her. She was out by the oak tree near the garden with Harry, looking through his new_ History _book when Harry got up to get some butterbeer.  
"Okay Hermione, tell us when you and Harry started going out." said Pavarti, with a jealous look on her face.  
"What! Me and Harry are just best friends, were not dating." she told back, surprised from the question.  
"Don't lie, we saw you holding hands, he bought you a new broom and he taught you how to fly, and we're supposed to believe you aren't dating." said Lavender, backing up her best friend.  
"All that happened was that Harry moved in with his godfather, which lives a few blocks from my house. We've spent the last month and a half together because neither of us know that many people from that neighborhood." Hermione explained calmly.  
"Really?" they all asked, thinking she might be telling the truth and Harry was still single.  
"Yes, me and Harry aren't dating." she told them, "though I wish we were" she thought to herself.  
"Okay, it's just he has grown and he's toned his body out. His longer hair really brings out his eyes now." said Pavarti dreamily, think of Harry's new look (Harry hasn't had a hair cut in over six months, what do you expect). Hermione already noticed all of these changes and found herself dreaming of Harry most of time. The rest of the girls started to try to think of ways to get Harry to ask one of them out and figuring out who had the best chance of getting him, leaving Hermione under the tree.

Harry had found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place when he went to get drinks for him and Hermione. Ron had caught up to him and started to ask if Harry could see if he could find out what Hermione thought of him. He explained that he started to like her and now that she doesn't look like a bookworm, wanted to try to ask her out. Harry had refused to do that the moment the words came out of his mouth. Harry's own crush on Hermione hasby now grown into what he thought was love. Harry decided a while ago that he would try to ruin anyone's chances to date Hermione, he wanted her to happy even if it wasn't with him, but that he also wouldn't make easy for them either. He would continue doing what he was doing, getting to know her better, and hope that the right time came before she had already said yes to someone else. After a couple of minutes, Harry was finally able t free himself from Ron and get to Hermione. She was sitting by herself under the tree he left a while ago, her knees close to her chest and her head down.  
"Hermione, what's wrong." he asked worriedly.  
"Oh, hi Harry. Nothing, I'm just tired." she said, her head still down. Harry didn't believe her, but decided not to press her.  
"OK, how about we go home now, 'Moine." Harry said. Hermione's head shot up when he called that.  
"'Mione?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Harry knew he needed to think fast.  
"Uh...yeah, you know, it's shorter and it sounds nice." he stuttered. Hermione smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, I like it too, but only you get to say it, got it." she said, feeling better.  
"Crystal. How about we go home." he replied, relieved.  
"Sure." she said, getting up.

The two walked into the kitchen where they found cleaning the dishes. "Leaving so soon?" she asked. Both of them nodded. "OK then, the Floo Powder is i that little jar on the table. They both got a handful and threw it into the fireplace, turning the fire green. "Bye, thanks for the party Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her. "No trouble at all dear, oh and me and Arthur will come to pick you up in time for the World Cup. Behave you two, bye." she said as they got into the fire and said "Grimmauld Place"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmauld Place:

Harry and Hermione popped out of the fire place to see Sirius finishing up a potion. "Ah, just in time you two. I got Harry's present done just a few minutes ago." He said, pointing to the potion. "The potion is my gift?" Harry asked, not expecting something like this. "Not just any potion, but it's also a early gift for Hermione as well. This is the Animgus Potion, it will help you two find your Animgus forms, after taking it a few times." Sirius said, looking almost like he was 17 again. "Really?" Harry and Hermione said in unison. "Yep, you two will become unregistered Animgus and carry on the Marauder's name." he said happily. Hermione had her doubts but she silenced them, knowing that she might have been drawn into something like this in the future and best to get done early. "You two will take your first dose tomorrow, since it has to be taken at the beginning of the month, how long it takes to get your form differs from person to person." Sirius said, knowing they both made up their minds. "Well, it's getting late and we should all get some sleep fpr tomorrow." Sirius said, heading up the stairs. Harry lead Hermione outside when they saw someone coming towards them.  
"Hey guys, how are you?" it was Alexis. She was carring a bag with her. Harry and Hermione would sometimes spend some time with her, when she wasn't with Jessica, and they became good friends. She would spend more time with them then with Jessica, since Jessica didn't like her that much either.  
"Harry, Hermione told a few days ago that today was your birthday, so I got a gift, here." Alexis said, handing him the bag. Inside it was a black DC shirt and a new sports watch.  
"I didn't know what you liked exactly so I guessed. Do you like it?" she said nervously.  
"Yeah, they're nice, thanks." he replied truthfully. She smiled and gave him a quick hug, which Hermione looked away from.  
"See you guys later okay." she told them, heading towards her house, which was near the park.  
"Well, we got a big day tomorrow, so we better get some sleep." Harry told Hermione, leading her to her house. Once they got in front of it they looked at each other for a while, until Harry said "Thanks for the book, you paid attention to what I've been doing, huh." he said with a grin.  
"Yeah, I knew you would like when I saw how much you read on Amercian history." she said sheepishly.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight so we can go get our supplies, okay." "Yeah, and Harry..." she said, gathering her courage. "Yes." he said, turning around. Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips before she said "That's for caring about me at the party and not pushing me, and for a Happy Bithday. Bye." she said in a hurry, running into her house and closed the door. Harry put his hand to where she kissed him and smiled. He didn't know when he would ask her, but now he knew she liked him the same way he liked her, even if she tried to hide it. Today was his best birthday ever.

End Chapter Five

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. The return of Alexis and a little bit of romance for those of you who I'm going to love teasing.  
Tell me what you think and please review, it's almost Chirstmas.  
Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55


	6. Diagon Alley

Note: I just want to know if anyone has an idea about the fifth school I'm using. The closest might win something.

I hope that you all liked the last chapter and will continue to give me feed back. Also, I like messing with people.

Just one more chapter after this for the summer, and it's off to Hogwarts.

Enjoy Chapter Six.

* * *

"Can Gibbs arrest God? I don't know. It would be like The Thing trying to take on The Hulk."- NCIS, Ziva/Tony

* * *

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

August 1: Hermione's POV

'I can't believe I did that, why did I do it?' Hermione kept thinking this over and over since yesterday. Yesterday was Harry's birthday and she kissed him. Granted, it wasn't a passionate one, just a peck on the lips but, it was still a kiss. She has wanted to kiss him since half way through first year but she got the courage to. The reason, simple: Hermione didn't want two ruin her friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived. It was a stupid reason, she knew, but Harry was her first real friend and she got very attached. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't her friend anymore. Harry was always there for her whenever she needed comfort and is always nice to her.

Hermione guessed that seeing and hearing all the girls at his party drooling over him had made a little crazy and then seeing Alexis hug him had driven her over the edge. She also knew that Harry probably hated her right now. She knew that she wasn't the best looking girl and that Harry would likely go to the best looking one. Hermione was happy being his best friend and that will have to do when the time came.

She knew that she shouldn't be getting ready right now, heck if she was in Harry's place, she would stay away from her for a long time. But she couldn't help think that maybe, just maybe, he will still come and at least forgive her and be able to save what was left of the friendship she cherished anddestroyed in less then a second.

That's what she thought.

What she didn't see was the water in the glass on her table swirling.

* * *

Harry's POV:

Harry was in heaven! Yesterday was great, not because his game of Quidditch went without a hitch, nor was it because most of the people he knew and friends were at his party. No, it was because Hermione had kissed last night. Harry had practicaly (and literally) skipped down to Grimmould Place. Sure, Ron had told him that he wanted Hermione(wanted, not liked. Harry had learned to read between the lines.) and that had left him a little uncomfortable. And for some reason, the streetlights keep going off and on but he guessed it was his emotions that was the cause.

Harry had been reading his new _History of the United States: Magical and Muggle _all night. It was a very large book with somewhere near a thousand pages. Ever since he had read the page on the Internet, Harry had been reading a lot on other countries. He was most inters ted on the U.S. since it had a very close history with the U.K. Harry now knew how Hermione was able to read so much and why. Harry had always liked reading, but didn't do at Hogwarts because he spent so much time with his friends or trying not to get killed.

He was currently getting ready to go to Hermione's house so they can go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Once he got his shoes on, he went down the stairs and went straight out the door without breakfast. He easily ran to her house without a sweat. Harry rang the doorbell and waited for Hermione.

* * *

Normal POV:

The door opened but it wasn't Hermione who opened it. It was her mum, Jane. "Hello Harry, would you like to come in?" she asked politely. Nodding, Harry entered into the Granger's living room. It was about the same size of the one in the Dursely's home, but it was much more like a home. It was not unusually clean or setup to look perfect, it was set up to look like people lived in it. Jane and Hermione's dad came in, whose name was Daniel, holding a small gift bag.

"Hermione told us it was your birthday yesterday, so we decided to get you a present from us. Hermione didn't give to you yesterday because we wanted to give it yourselves." Jane said handing him the gift. Inside was a black 30GB Video Ipod. Harry just looked at it in awe. The only time he had seen something this expensive was at Dudely's last birthday. "Hermione will be able to help you with putting music on it. I think she is still in her room if you like to go see her." Daniel said with a voice without emotion. With that, Harry went up to Hermione's room.

He knocked on her door a couple times without a answer. Finally having enough "Hermione, it's me, Harry. Can you open up please?". Hermione opened her door just a crack to see if she wasn't hearing things. "It really is you Harry, I thought you forgot about me!" Hermione squeled and giving him a hug. "Me forget, Hermione look at the time." He said with a grin.

Hermione looked at her clock on the wall and saw it was 8:45. "Oh my God, Harry. Sorry, I lost track of time we need to hurry so we can get our supplies." she said in a panic. "Hermione, don't worry. We have the whole day to get our stuff and don't forget the potion. Come on, let's go" Harry said taking her hand. The two were able to get outside without her parent's seeing them. Once outside, Harry toke out his wand and pointed to the sky. "What are you...?" was all Hermione got to say before a triple Decker bus came right in front of them. The doors opened to reveal a pimply 19-year-old.

"Hey there Stan, how are you?" Harry asked. " 'lright 'Arry. 'nd 'ho is this." Stan replied, nodding towards Hermione. "Right, Stan, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Stan, the conductor of the Knight Bus." Harry introduced them. "Pleasure to meet you. 'iss." Stan said, helping them on the bus. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw Alexis walking with a boy.

" 'Here to, 'Arry?" "Leaky Cauldron, please." Harry answered. With a bang, the Bus started moving really fast and weaving in andout of traffic. The two were on the second floor and were having a hard time to stay in one place. "Harry, are sure this was a good idea?" Hermione yelled/asked. "Yeah, we're almost there." he said simply. In five minutes they reached the Leaky Cauldron. They got off, waved Stan goodbye and started to walk to the pub. Suddenly, Harry stopped. "Hermione, do you mind if we something to eat first?" Hermione stopped andsoon she found that she too was hungry. "Sure, come on, there's a McDonald's over there." she said.

So Harry and Hermione eat a late breakfast in a McDonald's. After they were done, Harry went to the restroom and asked Hermione to wait for him outside. Once he was done, he saw Hermione arguing with a boy outside. Slightly ticked, he went to Hermione's side and was surprised that the boy was Dudley.

"What the Hell are you doing here Dudley?" Harry spat. Dudley span around to see his cousin, who had a look of rage that would make the Devil himself run. Though Dudley was dense enough to stay. "What are _you_ doing here Potter? Don't worry miss, I'll protect you from my freak of a cousin." Dudley said to a amused Hermione. "Ha, Hermione, is Dudley giving you any problems?" he asked. "Some, like trying to get to on a date with him or see his parents." she answered. Dudley just stood there, his mouth hanging stupidly.

"How do you know this girl, Potter?" Dudley asked. "Uh...." Harry had to think fast and said the first thing to come to his mind, "She's my girlfriend." Hermione was shocked, but caught on just in time. "How can you have a girlfriend, Potter? Oh, I know, she doesn't know that...." "That he is wizard? Of course I do, I'm a witch." Hermione cut in. The look on Dudley face was so good that both magic users burst out laughing. A pale face Dudley then ran away to his parents to tell them of this news.

After a minute or so, Harry and Hermione decided to go get their school supplies. After walking through the pub, saying hi to Tom, and re-figuring out the brick wall, the two decided to start at Gringotts. Unlike the other times, Harry actually showed her the money in his vault and to say that she was stunned at the amount of money was the understatement of the year. Getting their items at Flourish and Botts(where they bought a few extra books), The potion store(whose name I can't remember), and where currently heading towards Madam Makllim's when Harry pieced together why on earth he need dress robes.

"There is going t be a dance this year, isn't there Hermione? That's why we need the dress robes." he asked with realization. Hermione looked at him with a proud look. "You figured it out pretty quick, Harry. You know Ron is probably still clueless about this. But why do you ask?" Hermione ask with a just a bit of hope in her voice. "Uh...well I was think if you would like to...maybe come with me...you know as friends?" Harry added, hoping against hope. "YES, of course I will Harry." said an elated Hermione. "The only thing is we don't know when it is. You won't take up another date will you?" Harry asked nervously. Hermione was appalled that Harry thought this "What! What would make you think that Harry?" "It's just that there are probably some others that will ask you and you might say yes." he responded. "No Harry, I would not do something like that to you, I promise." she said. "Good."

So after trying on several different outfits, Harry settled on a emerald green one with silver and gold trim and some dress shoes. For some reason, though, Hermione wouldn't let him see her dress. Once everything they needed was in their possession and had some ice cream, it was about 4:00 PM. So the two called it a day and once again called the Knight Bus. Having learned her lesson, Hermione clung unto one of the poles. Getting off and heading towards Grimmauld Place, they saw someone they weren't expecting, Dudley.

"How did you get here Dudley?" Harry asked surprised. "I'm here to save that poor, bewitched girl from your clutches." Dudley said as he threw a punch. Harry saw it coming and dodged it. Dudley kept throwing more punches but Harry was able to evade them all. Then it happened. Somehow, Harry started to see everything in slow motion around him(think of Peter's Spider Sense in the movies) and toke his chance, throwing a right hook to his jaw as fast as he could, and knocked out Dudley with that single punch. "Harry, why did you do that, you could have gotten hurt." Hermione exclaimed, hugging him. "It's alright Hermione, and he did throw the first punch." Harry said hugging her back, "Come one, lets go back to Sirius's house." "What about him?" Hermione asked pointing to his cousin. "Don't worry, if I know Dudley, he'll wake up in about five minutes." he replied. Hermione, satisfied, started to go back to Harry's home.

* * *

Seeing the whole event, Jessica was thinking very hard. She remembered back when she was little and lived near Harry's old house. Back then, everyone had made fun of Harry but she wanted to get to know him. The problem was that Dudley would beat up anyone who was nice to him. After a while, she came to have a crush on the boy, but she changed her attitude once she moved here. Ridiculing Hermione was something that got her mind off Harry. But seeing them together, she couldn't take it and acted like a fool in front of him. She was also mad at Alexis for getting to friends with the two. Jessica decided that she will get Harry, even if it means doing things against her reputation.

* * *

Grimmauld Place:

"Hello there Harry, Hermione. How did shopping go?" Sirius asked with a smile. "Not bad, just a little tired from walking all day." Harry said, not wanting to tell him about the fight that toke place moments before. "Good, Hermione, I called your parents to tell them that you are staying over tonight. For the potion of course." Hermione noded. "Now then, this potion reqiures that you take this at the begining of the month every month until you can transform without hitch. I will tell you the other instructions later. Now go upstairs and drink." Sirius said in a fatherly mode. At this, the two teens went upstairs.

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

A/N: I won't say much in this notes except for:

Please continue to review, it is thanked

Thank you, and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55


	7. The World Cup: Sorta

Notes: I don't really have any notes this time, so I'll just leave you with a disclaimer and qoute.

I don't own Harry Potter.

"Gibbs has the clearance to see the aliens at Area 51.  
Yeah, Probably because he kills them and puts them there in the first place."-NCIS Tony/McGee

Also, find something that has been absent form the story so far.

* * *

Harry was currently walking with Hermione and the Weasleys(minus Mrs. Weasley) up a hill to the Portkey spot. Its been a week since Harry's party and all of them were on their way to the Quidditch World. But Harry's mind was on something else. He was thinking of his animagus transformations.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Harry had shown Hermione to the guest room that they decorated together. "Sirius's instructions were pretty clear, huh." Harry said at the door of the room. "Yep." was all that Hermione as she opened the door. The room was painted a light sky blue with a full-sized bed in the center. The carpet was a light purple and there was desk with all the nessacary statonary supplies and a bookcase(Hermione's idea)with quite the assortment of books._

_Hermione then took out a test tube full of the potion, "All we need to do is drink this and go to sleep and see what happens." she said matter-as-factly. Harry turned and stopped at the door, "Well, I'll see you in the morning, 'Mione. G'night." he said a bit sleepy, and left his best friend in "her" room. Once inside his own room,(I'm not going to describe it yet)Harry put on his pajamas, downed his potion's contents in one gulp and went to bed._

_Dream:_

_Harry was in a completely dark space with nothing around him. "What the Hell is going on here." he asked to no one. Suddenly, a bright blue light filled his vision. Once it died down, Harry saw a blue path leading somewhere. Having nothing else to do, he followed it. After what seemed like hours, he was meet with a three-way fork. Looking up, Harry saw three little statues that, upon closer inspection, were a wolf, a crow and a cobra. Decideing he needed to something, Harry walked over to the wolf statue and touched it. He found himself being whirled around in a vortex of color and was relived when it stopped._

_But Harry wasn't feeling like himself. He was in what looked like a forrest in the winter. He felt lean, strong, agile and was walking around on his four limbs. When he started to look around, Harry was surprised to see a pack of wolves following behind him. That's when he relized that he was the leader and they were looking to to lead. Catching a scent, he and the pack started to chase after what appeared to be a deer. Right when he was going to strike it, he found himself again in a swirl of color._

_This time, Harry felt much lighter and lifted his arms to see he had wings. Harry felt more clever and incredably smart. Taking to the air, flying felt so natrual to him, almost like flying his Firebolt. He saw that he was in what he could only descirbe as a wasteland; only a few trees and grass in the mostly frozen landscape. As he soared he saw a lake and was going to see his reflection, but was again stopped short as he fell into the vortex._

_Once again, Harry was feeling different. This time, he felt long, smooth, cunning and ruthless. He was slithering around on the ground, flicking his tounge to catch a scent. Following the first one he found, Harry moved through the dense jungle. Finding a medium sized bird, Harry raised up his head and prepared to strike when, once again, he was thrown into a vortex._

_Harry woke up with a start. He looked around to find his clock on the wall. Seeing that it was 7:00 am, he went downstairs for breakfeast. Sirius and Hermione were already at the table and there was a third plate waiting for him. "So Harry, how was your dream?" asked Sirius. "Unless you count being briefly turned into three different animals strange, pretty good actually." He replied calmly, while Both Sirius and Hermione looked shocked. "Hold on a second, you got to transform into three different creatures?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, is that bad?" Harry replied. "Harry, what did you turn into" Hermione asked curiously. "Um...a wolf, a crow, and a cobra." he told her._

_"Harry was there a path that led up to the figures." Sirius asked. "Yeah, it was blue, why?" answered/questioned Harry. "No way, no way. Harry do you know what this means?" Sirius said excitedly. "Uh...no" was all he could say. "Harry, you can turn into three different animals. Hermione can turn into two though." Sirius half yelled and half said. Hermione blushed when he told Harry that. " Uh, Sirius could you care to explain." Harry choked out, surprised._

_"You see Harry, when a person starts their animagi transformations the path determines their options. A red path means no choice in what you have, a green one means you have to find out which one you fit the most, provided that you have more then one option. A blue one means you can turn into all of them at will." his godfather explained. "Wow." was all Harry could get out._

End Flashback:

While Harry was lost in his thoughts, the group had arrived to the portkey spot. It seemed that someone was already at the top of the hill. Once they finally got to the top, they saw it was Cedric Diggory and what looked like his father. "Well hello there Arthur, how are this morning." Cedric's father asked to Mr. Weasley. "I'm doing fine Amos. Kids this is Amos Diggory, from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Mr. Weasly introduced Mr. Diggory. "Hello there. God Arthur, are all of these yours?" He asked. "Oh dear no, only the ones with red hair. The girl with brown hair is Hermione Granger and the boy with black hair is Harry Potter." Mr Weasley introduced the two non-Weaslyes.

"Harry Potter, you say. Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Mr. Diggory exclaimed, shaking his hand. "I heard from Ced that you put up a valiant fight during your Quidditch game, but in the end, Ced won!" he said happily. "Come on dad, I told you I only won because Harry fell off his broom during the match." Cedric countered. "Yea, but you didn't. And the best man won in the end." all Cedric did was hang his head in embarrassment. "Well Amos, how long till the portkey activates?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Uh...I think about five minutes." Amos answered. At this everyone of the Weasleys and the two Diggorys gathered around a old boot. "Um...Mr. Weasley, why is everyone getting around a ragged old boot?" Harry asked. "Well Harry, it's because that portkeys are made from common trash that most people wouldn't pick up and only when it is about to activate that wizards are able to sense its presence." Mr. Weasley told Harry. Harry and Hermione nodded.

For the next five minutes everyone stayed pretty much quiet so they wouldn't miss the portkey. Once the five minutes were over, the boot started to glow blue and Harry felt a pull around his navel. Suddenly the whole group was then thrown into the air, whirling at incredible speed. After a few moments the group neared land and everyone but those over age landed on their backs.

"Well, it gets easier with practice," Cedric said, helping Harry to his feet. ",and sorry about my dad." "It's alright Cedric." Harry replied. Harry then helped Hermione to her feet and both turned to Mr. Weasley "Mr. Weasley, where are we going to stay for the day?" Hermione asked.

"Well, our campsite is to the north, about thirty minutes from here. Amos's is over the other way." Mr. Weasley replied. At this the two parties seperated and went towards their respectives sites. Thirty minutes of chatting later, the Weasley's group made to the entrance where a elderly man stood looking over. "Well hello there, I suppose you guys have an reservation, like the others." the man stated, not asked...

* * *

A/N: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. The rest is basicly the same as in the book, except for the veela part. Harry was only minamaly affected(only enough to vaguely notice them) and Hermione holding his hand got him out of it completely.

I ended it early because I didn't want to write to much and I needed to post soon, sorry.

Please Review,  
Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55


	8. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: Now for the chaper I have been waiting for.  
Now this might be a long chapter, but I will do it the same way they did in the movie.

"How do you win a match aganist the Brothers of Destruction-  
You survive, have a pulse at the end, and your still breathing. That's how." JR and King- WWE

So without futher ado, Chapter 8

* * *

Harry and Hermione were currently waiting to get on board the Hogwarts Express. It was Sept. 1st and they couldn't wait for school to start. While Sirius and Hermione's parents had already said good bye, they were waiting for the last member to show up. But they couldn't wait very long since the five minute whistle sound and the two had to get on board.

Even after they looked through all the compartments, they couldn't find Ron. Giving up, the entered the last empty compartment at the back. The two talked awhile about how their summer went and what the event Mr. Weasley had mentioned was going to be. After a while there was a knock on the door. Harry got up to open it and saw it was Neville standing there.

"Hey Neville, do you want to come in?" Harry asked him.

"Uh... yeah, sure. So, how was your summer you two?" Neville asked them, stuttering for a second. Harry and Hermione began to talk about their summer, letting Neville tell his story as well, but were interrupted when a certain red head opened the door with a slam.

"What the Hell Ron!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Neville. How is everything? I just escaped from Fred and George. What are you guys doing?" Ron said in a single breath. All three of the occupants sighed at Ron's rudeness.

"Well, me and Harry were telling Neville about the World Cup..." Hermione began, but Ron immediately cut her off and just started to drone on and on about Quidditch. Harry, Hermione and Neville soon just left him to talk and went on to do their own things, nodding and grunting at appropriate moments. Thankfully they were saved by a knock at the door. In a hurry, Harry opened the door to show two identical looking twins, a boy and girl their age.

The boy was unusally tall, already standing at almost 6 ft. 2 in., brown eyes, long jet black hair that went to his shoulders with a strong build and clad all in black. But it was his eyes that shocked everyone, they held aboslutly no emotion, just completely cold. The girl next to him also had jet black hair that went to the small of her back, was about 5' 5", icey blue eyes, lilthe, pale, wearing blue and purple and very beautiful. Ron's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Hello there, me and my brother were wondering if you would let us sit with you, if that is alright." she asked a soft, quiet voice.

"Sure, why not." Harry and Hermione said in unison. The two newcomers came in, the girl sat next to Ron, while the boy stayed standing next to the door.

"So who are you two?" Ron asked.

"My name is Rosio Hernandez and this is my brother." she and Hermione noticed an accent. "And his name?" Ron pointed to the giant.

"My name is Carlos Hernandez and you would be much better off not to be rude and pointing at people." he said in dark, cold, raspy voice. Ron's ears instantly got red, but kept quiet.

"Well my name is Neville." Neville said, introducing himself.

"Hi there, my name is Hermione." the brunette witch said.

"Ron Weasley" Ron said gruffly.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, surprised that the two didn't look at his scar, or started making fools of themselves. For the next few minutes, all of the people talk about their summers, except for Carlos. They all talked happliy, Ron trying(and failing) to flirt with Rosio, when once again the door opened. This time Malfoy and his goons stood at the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't Potter, Longbottom, Weasley and the mudblood. Who's the new girl?" Malfoy asked, sneering at all of them. He didn't notice the behemoth smirking next to the door.

"My name is Rosio, you little asshole." Rosio told him in a cold voice.

Malfoy looked taken aback, "Your probably a mudblood like Granger, pity. You look nice enough to service...", was all he got off before a huge fist hit him square in the nose, smashing it. Carlos then slowly walked out of the compartment and stood there, waiting. "Why you, Crabbe, Golye, get him." Malfoy was able to get off. The two dimwitts charge the giant, only to be clotheslined by him. They hit the floor with a thud, out cold. Carlos then walked slowly to Malfoy, eyes colder then anything anyone had ever seen before, while Malfoy fumbled with his wand. Carlos's hand got around his throat and lifted the blond boy up, choking him and smashing him into a wall.

"Now listen and listen good. If you so much touch a hair on my sister's head, make on rude comment, attack her or do anything out of line, I will personally make your life a living Hell! Got it!" Carlos told him, sending shivers down everyone's spines, except for his sister's. All Malfoy did was nod.

"Good. Oh and one more thing, Benua Noches." he said as he chokeslamed Malfoy into the metal floor, knocking him out as well. Carlos then walked back into the compartment and closed the door.

"So, where were we?" he asked.

* * *

The rest of the trip went by smoothly, none of the occupants talked about the beating Carlos gave. Once they stopped at the station at Hogsmeade, they all got out and got inside the horseless carriages, but Carlos seemed to be looking at something and nodded before he got inside as well.

"So you two are from where excactly? We never got to that part." Ron asked his hundreth question of the afternoon. The two siblings sighed.

"We're from the U.S. but from...uh... hispanic desecent. We are being transferred here from our old school." Rosio answered, Carlos not one to talk.

"Well that explains the accent you two have. So, how are things in the U.S.?" Harry asked them, but of course Ron butted in, again.

"Whats the us?" he asked stupidly. Once again, the siblings sighed.

"Um...Ron, it stands for United States of America." Neville told him. Ron just gaped at Neville for knowing very well known piece of information.

"Yep, what he said." Carlos added. The rest of the trip, the four English(wo)men asked, or demanded from Ron, about how America was. So twenty minutes, two exhgusted sibling and dozens of questions later they arrived at Hogwarts. Climbing out, they saw Professer McGonagall walking in their direction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez, if you would please follow me, I will escort you to the waiting room." she told them. The two latinos nodded, waved to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and gestured to Ron. The three left into the Hogwarts Gates and the four Gryffindors walked into Great Hall.

The Hall was just like last, the four house tables with the house banners above, the Head table with the teachers and all the ghosts gliding around. Once every student was seated, Dumbledore stood and cleared his thoart, "Welcome, for the old student, back. And for the new ones, to a new experiance. I will have Professer McGonagall commence with the Sorting, as there are some important announcements for later." he told the student body. At once, Pfr. McGonagall led all of the new first years and set the Hat on the stool.(The song is the same as the book, as well as sorting)

With the Sorting out of the way, Dumbledore stood once again "Now, Hogwarts has accepted two transfer from the Untied States of America. Will Carlos and Rosio Hernandez please come forward?" he asked. The two teenagers walked out and, as instructed by the Headmaster, Rosio put on the Sorting Hat.

_"Well, this is something new." the hat replied._

_"What? Sorting a 14 year-old girl?" Rosio asked._

_"No, sorting a person who is made up of almost pure darkness, yet be as kind and as gentle as you." it said._

_"Yea, about that, yea." she said meekly._

_"I'm gonna to put you in the same house as the others like you-_

"Gryffindor!" the hat proclaimed. As she walked towards her table siting next to Hermione, her brother walked slowly to the stool with his head bowed and almost everyone swore it dropped several degrees in the Hall.

_"Well, this sure a shock. Made as almost pure light and yet a cruel and unforgiving persona." the hat said._

_"I'm a little more evolved then my sister, taking time to make a jugdement, but my opinions may change, rarely." Carlos told the hat in friendly tone._

_"Yes, but you are a warrior at heart, so for you-_

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. Carlos took the hat off and walked towards the Gryffindor table, his head bowed, but Harry swore he saw a small smile on his face and sat next to his sister. No one really knew if this was a good or bad thing, except for four people; three leaning good, one bad.

"Now, to the first piece of news, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts is the veteran Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody." the aged man told the Hall. On cue,(read the description in the book) came limping into the Hall. The new Professor shoke hands with Dumbledore before he sat down.

"Also, the House Cup, point system and the Quiddicth Cup will not be taking place this year-" the headmaster started, but was interrupted by most of the school yelling in protest. Harry, though shocked, was not all that upset, seeing as he could live without the sport for a while, as long as he could fly.

"If you are all done with the yelling, you would learn it is to give room for this year's main event; The Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore told the students.

"No way!" the twins cried in unison. Them, and everyone in the Hall were stunned.

"Yes way. And to introduce the first of our guest schools, please welcome the lovely girls from Beauxbatons Instatute." the Headmaster said, the doors opening up to show about fifty girls, wearing light blue, walked in, with a Hagrid size woman behind them. As they came in, they all did flirty poses, winked, etc, causing most of the male population to stare, stutter, blush and a few even fainted.

"Wow, they don't make like that here at Hogwarts." Ron whispered.

"No, they do make them pretty good here, Ron" Harry whispered, glancing at Hermione. Hermione blushed, noticing the glance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Headmistress of Beauxtbaton, Madam Maxime." Albus introduced the large women. Madam Maxime thanked him, and toke her students to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Next, I give the fine young men from Durmstrang Academy, and their Headmaster, Professor Ignor(?) Karkaroff." Albus said once he regained attention. Once again, the door swung open to reveal fifty boys around 17 wearing blood red robes, with a man with a handle-bar mustache entered. All of them hit their staffs on the ground, cause sparks to fly and did a bit of step routine. Once they were done, they sat at the Slytherin table when Ron, and half the school noticed something.

"Harry, thats Krum. It's _Viktor Krum_." said an excited Ron. While most of the students talked about this development, the other Headmaster greeted Hogwart's and sat at the head table. It toke a couple of minutes for the people to settle down.

"Now, while the Triwizard is usually held with three European schools, this year we decided to allow the greatest ally of Britan for the last hundred years join. We have done this to not only bring schools together, but also to bring together cultures and people. So after a lengthy competition, the fourth school, consisting of the brave men and women, is The Juinor Magical Military Academy from Las Vegas, U.S.A.!" Albus announced with pride.

For the third time, the giant doors opened and fifty 17-18 yr-olds came in. There were slightly more boys then girls but they all had different uniforms, "Depending on their branch." Harry thought. At the head was a drum line, getting their rhythm, and in the middle was a U.S. Flag. Once they were in a line in front of the Head Table, the drummers faced against each other when loud bangs were heard. Everyone looked up and saw fifty red, blue and white eagles soaring. Done, the drummers vanished their instruments and fell in line and a single person walked up.

"Attention! Present Arms!" he shouted. He was a little taller then Carlos, about 6'5-6", wore a blue uniform with a silver double bar on his shoulder, buzz cut, and long scar that went through his right eye, which were brown. At once, all the soldiers were(17 is the legal age of enlistment.) in a salute, with the officer following in a second. Everyone saw why, a man with blue uniform with three stars on it walked down the line, he looked to about somewhere near Professor McGonagall's age.

"At ease." was all he said as his students fell into that postion. The man then walked up to Albus and the two shoke hands.

"It is nice to see you again, General Reed." Albus said warmly.

"It is good to see you too, my old friend. Just one question, where do my students sit?" Gen. Reed replied.

"Why, seeing as they are both brave and loyal, they can chose either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Dumbledore answered. At once, all of the american students tried to find a place to sit, but the officer walked up to where Harry and his friends were siting.

"Why is he coming here?" Ron asked, worried. That was answered when Carlos and Rosio got up and gave the man a hug.

"Raul!" they exclaimed happily. Raul simply simled at them and hugged them closer.

"How have you two been? Made any new friends?" he asked in deeper voice then Carlos.

"Yeah, come and see." Rosio told him, dragging the man to the four Gryffindors.

"Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, this is our older brother, Raul." Rosio introduced him to everyone. All of them except for Ron shoke his hand and said hello. Then Professor Dumbledore asked for everyone's attention once again.

"Now, we'll inform you all as to what we are doing for the Tournament tomorrow, so you may all enjoy the feast now and then head up to bed, tuck in." he said, the plates filling up with food.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my fastest big chapter update ever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More secerts and mystories will be discovered along the way.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55.


	9. Reactions and Dreams

A/N: Sorry if I made you all wait, but I guarantee it will be worth it in this or the next few chapters. But, then again, this is my first story and I need to get this off my chest: I'm sorry for the crappy title and first few chapters.

Okay then, first the chapter quote and then the story.

* * *

"A friend in the market is better then money in the purse."- Chinese Fortune Cookie

* * *

Chapter Nine: Reactions and Dreams:

Carlos and his sister Rosio were walking down to where their brother, Raul, was staying along with the rest of his troops. Raul was a Captain in the United States Air Force, even though he was 18. Well, Raul was smart, very smart, in fact he graduated collage at 13 and while he was studying he was in ROTC (Reserve Officer Training Corps). So when he passed, he was awarded the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, even though he was too young to actually serve in combat but did tech work instead. Once he turned 17, he went on his first tour of duty and his siblings were afraid they were going to lose him.

The reason he did all this was because their parents died when the twins very young and he felt it was his responsibilty to give them the best he could. Even while they were living at their grandparents home in Las Vegas, he would visit as much as possible and let him self be the kid he was inside. He lost his childhood so his brother and sister could have one, even after they found out.

The twins were born of either Darkness or Light and their brother was the same, just a different element. Their parents struck a deal with Satan and God in order to protect the three. They would spend a thousand years in Hell and then go to Heaven while Raul was to forever be the Gatekeeper for both, never waviering nor forgetting what his parents did to even give him the life he had now. But on the side, they could never speak their parents name.

For the las three years, Raul had trained them to control their powers and everything he learned in the military. They would need more then him, since Raul was immortal and the twins only had very, very, very long lives. They like to see anyone try to take advantage of Rosio.

"Five bucks says that Raul while make Champion." Rosio said, holding out her hand.

"Fine, five bucks, but I say it's Nate." Carlos said, knowing his brother's best friend, shaking her hand.

"Not making more bets are you? Carlos haven't you learned that you suck at gambling. You lost every bet and game for the last four years." a voice behind the trees said.

"And? My luck is going to turn around one of these days, watch." Carlos countered as his brother, the only person he ever had to look up walked toward them.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, made at least six hundred dollars off of him by now." Rosio added her two cents.

All three were taller then most people their age. Carlos at 6'2", Rosio at 5'5", and Raul was 6'9", but they weren't complaining about it but it did make the boys a little intimidating to most.

"Here, I got your stuff, and please don't lose it, I don't want to find it all again." Raul said, hand them both bags. Carlos's was red and Rosio's was purple. "Thanks." were given by both.

"Contains all of the standard, plus a little extra. Now, tell about your train ride." Raul waved off. The two sighed, that was their brother; business first, a lot of fun later.

"Well, we looked all over the train but all the compartments were either full or wouldn't let us join, except for the Weasley twins but they were kind of in the middle of a project. So we checked the last one and asked. The one with red hair looked like he was going to reject us but Harry said yes. Hermione, Neville-the other boy, and Harry were nice but I didn't like the way Ron, the redhead, was looking at us. He looked at me like I was going to kill them all, and looked at Rosio as if she was a prize on a shelf. Just for that I wanted to slit his throat." Carlos said, idly fingering the knife up his sleeve. Raul simply looked amused.

"Then the pale blond Malfoy came, insulted me and I think you can guess what happens next. Did you know that the carriages are drawn by therstals? You know I like play with them." their sister added.

"During all of this, I hope you two could found both the connection and signiture of two of them." Raul asked, smirk on his face.

"You mean how Harry and Hermione's only step left to say their vows and have a wedding/night to get to admit they love each other, and how they are both elementals like us." Carlos said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love and not know how the other feels like. Hope they get together soon, they make a very nice couple." Rosio added.

"Yes, but Carlos and Rosio, you will help them with their powers when you see that they need. Don't hide yourself so much, they will see that you two are good people inside, especially you Rosio." Raul said reassuringly.

"Sure bro, anything else?" Carlos asked. Raul smirked.

"Yeah, there is. Rosio, you get some purple elbow length gloves and you Carlos get a pair of black half-finger modified gloves. Here." he said as he passed out the items. Both twins smiled as they recived there gifts. "Hey, what do we do with our old ones?" Rosio asked.

"I'll let you figure that out. First I got to get somewhere, okay." he said smiling.

"You got the motorcycles here, didn't you?" Carlos asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yep, oh and before I forget, tomorrow is a free day: 1) It's a Friday and 2) they want all of us guests to get used to the place." Raul said with one more smile.

"Knowing you and your guys, you probably have a map of everything here already." Rosio said, while her older brother nodded. After a couple of hugs pats, the family started to go to where they needed to go when Carlos shouted over his shoulder, "And don't get yourself blown up, got it."

"I make no promises." he shouted back as he slid into the shadows.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room:

"Are you crazy Harry? You've seen him and you're defending him!" Ron yelled at Harry. Ron had been going on and on about how Carlos was a dark wizard and should be in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. Of course, his reason have been repeated over and over and most people in the Common Room were getting annoyed.

"Ron, if your going to accuse someone, then you need more then the way he looks and how he talks. If you seen how he acts then you would agree with most of us that he's okay, strange but okay." Harry responded. He was currently giving Hedwig some 'incentive' to deliver a letter to Sirius tomorrow. Even Hedwig was annoyed with the red-head. While on the train, she watched the whole ordeal and, thanks to her relationship with her wizard, knew automatically that Carlos was good at heart.

"Yeah Ron, give it a rest. If something comes up that proves that Carlos is dark, we go for Professor Dumbledore." Hermione tried to reason. Predictably, Ron waved off her comment.

"You all are so blind. How can he not. I mean, he dresses up in all black and has the creepest voice ever. _AND_he lifted Malfoy with one hand, and your telling me that he's not evil." Ron yet again tried to explain.

"Ron, how about we switch the subject. Your rant is hurting my ears." Neville said, getting a couple of chuckles from the other Gryffindors.

"Whatever, all I know is the moment I get a chance, I'm hooking his sister and _AHHHHHHHHHH_!" Ron didn't finish as a knife went soaring past his face, millimeters off his nose. Standing at the portrait hole was the Hernandez twins, with Carlos twirling another knife between his fingers. "Might want to watch what you say Ron, don't want a sharp blade missing next time." Carlos said with a smile. Harry and Hermione noticed them having bags slung over their shoulders. Harry went over and took the knife out of the wall.

"Nice knife, but if you don't mind asking, why do you carry a knife with you?" Harry asked.

"Simple, my brother has a couple of rules and one of them is 'always carry a knife', just I carry three." Carlos answered.(Cookie and points to anyone who guess the reference)

"Okay, second question, can you teach me how?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Might take a while but sure, Rosio can teach Hermione if she wants." he answered with a smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet. Carlos started to rumage around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. "Hey Harry, heads up." he said as he threw a pair of gloves to the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"Try them on, I'll be in the dormatories if you need me." he said as he went up the stairs.

"Come on Harry, try them on." Hermione said excitedly. Harry notice that they were a bit too large but once he tried them on, the gloves shrunk down to fit perfectly. They were black, half-finger lifting gloves but Harry knew that they were tweaked. He also felt a rush of power to his hands.

"So, how are they?" Neville asked couriously.

"Right, they feel...right. I sure that didn't make sense at all, huh?" Harry said sheepishly.

"No, no it didn't. Well, I'm going up to bed, Buena Noches." Rosio told everyone. Slowly, one by one went upstairs to get some shut-eye.

* * *

House on the edge of Hogsmeade; same time:

The 6' 9" Captain slowly came out of the shadows near the house he was renting. He walked through, yes through the door and went to the garage. This was one of the few houses in the village that had one. He smiled as he looked at his pride and joy of his collection. Inside was new black Harley-Davidson, and red and black 1968 Ford Mustang and the most exspansive item he ever bought, the MTT Superbike. The damn thing was worth a hunderd grand but was worth every penny. Come on, the thing ran on jet fuel and could hit 300 mph easy. The only magic on it was a charm for endless fuel, seeing as jet gas was worth more then his pay grade.

He grabbed his helmet off the rack on the wall, seeing as he was already dressed for the ride. He put it on, and ran a cable to ear peice in it, and turned on his iPod and setting it to his Black Sabbath playlist. He walked over to the bike, got on and turned it on. The feeling of it remided him of a qoute 'being with this bike is like being with the wrong woman; you know it's wrong and dangerous but it's so much fun' from Jey Lenno about the same bike.

As the garage door opened, he slowly revved it out and aimed down the country road that would eventually get him to London. Hearing the opening cords of 'Iron Man' he gunned the bike's engine, switch his eyes to blood red, roaring down the road at over 200 mph and only one thing on his mind: BLOOD!

* * *

Gryffindor's Boy Dorm:

All of the fourth year boys walked into their dormitories to find Carlos tuning a guitar. He was rotating the thing on the end and strummed it a couple of times before he got it right. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" he asked, not looking up.

"What are doing?" Dean asked.

"Tuning up my guitar, and I need to try it out. You'll be the critics." he said as he started the opening notes of song and began signing.

"_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to self  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell  
Then she light up a candle and she showed my the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, any time of year  
You can find it here_"

When Carlos stopped, the other boys clapped, except for Ron. "What kind of song is that?" Ron asked/spat.

"First of all Ron, that was only about a third of the song and it's called _'Hotel California',_a song from America, written by muggles." Carlos replied.

"Well, I think you did great." Harry said and the others nodded.

"Thank you for your opinions, so if you don't mind, I'll finally go to sleep, good night." he said as he closed the curtain on the new bed in the room. The others heard soft mummering but ignored it. As the others finally got their pre-sleep routine done and soft 'good nights' were exchanged, Harry got a small vial out.

'Okay, Sirius said that once a person saw themselves fully in a dream, you would be able to transform into that animal, if only for a short time. Well, here everything' Harry thought as he downed the potion.

* * *

Girl's Gryffindor Dorm:

Rosio was going over the contents of her bag when the rest of girls came in. There were four girls in this dorm: Hermione, Lavender, Paverti(don't know how to spell her name, so if any of you would be so kind to enlighten me, please do so), and Dasiy(I made her up, ok). Rosio was currently fiddling around with her flute.

"Hey Rosio, do you play the flute?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, I do but I'm tired. Why don't I play it for all of you tomorrow?" she asked, shyly.

"Sure, good night to you all." Dasiy said as she got ready for bed. The others followed suit. Once they were done, they noticed that Rosio was praying. "What, it's a habit I got into since I was about four." she said as she saw their glances. The nodded and all closed their curtains.

Like Harry, Hermione also had a vial of potion with her and downed as well, as she thought about the glance Harry gave her earlier.

* * *

_Harry's dream:_

_Harry was once again in the black void like last time. The path was also there and started to walk. The walk was shorter this time and when he got to the statues, Harry saw that the wolf one was glowing. Deciding it was worth a shot in the dark, Harry walked up to the figurine and was sucked into a whirl._

_Once Harry got back to his senses, he notice that time was moving very slowly in the last spot where he was before; Slightly in the air ready to take a bite out of a deer. He slowly started to feel the instincts of a wolf as time began to move. At normal speed, he finally got his teeth in the deer's neck and the rest of the pack followed. As he ate the meat in pride of his leadership skills when he looked down. In a pool of blood, he saw himself entirely: he was a dark silver color, four feet long and had his percing green eyes looking back at him. Also, he was very well-built, even by wolf standards. A sudden pull in his mind signaled the dream was over._

* * *

Back to reality; Boy's Dorm:

Harry woke up with a start and still felt the presence of the wolf deep inside of him. Knowing how little time he had, Harry grabbed his cloak and ran into the bathrooms. Concentrating on the feeling and his wolf appearance as much as he could, Harry felt the change. It was subtle at first, his ears and teeth enlongating, but when he he started to growing fur it was painful. His body shifting in ways it was not designed to.

After a few moments of this, Harry felt the feeling subside. He climbed up to the sinks to look at his image; Harry looked mostly the same but was just a tad shorter and thinner then his dream-counterpart. 'I wonder what a female version looks like." Harry thought as he felt himself changing back. 'Not now!' he thought in his head, but he knew that his short time was up. In less then a minute, Harry was human again, but wasn't _Harry_.

Feeling weird, and the fact he seemed shorter then normal, Harry looked into a mirrior and to say he was shocked would be an understatment. He had the darkest black hair down to his shoulders, somewhat tan skin, pale blue eyes, no scar, and a bust and body that would make any boy(and several girls) drool before this vision of beauty. In short, Harry was a girl, and dead knock-out one at that.

Staring at himself in shock, Harry slowly raised his hand to see if the breast was real. Of course, after the jolt of something(Harry dosen't know, but the rest of us do) and a moan, he quickly put his hand back to his side. Seeing that this was indeed real, only one thought ran through his head 'Change back! Change back!'. Harry shivered as a tingle went through his body and when he looked in the mirrior again, he was back to normal. "What the Hell?" Harry thought out loud. Think of the female body he was in seconds ago, he felt the tingle again and saw the same girl looking back at him. 'I can control this, cool.' Harry thought. Quickly changing back, Harry looked at his watch to see it was 6:45 in the morning.

With a sigh, he went back to his dormitory to get ready for the day, but when he walke into the Common Room, he was in for yet another shock.

* * *

A/N: There you have, Chapter nine and over 3,300 words I might add. I'm courious of what all of your reactions will be. SPOILER: In the next chapter, the Goblet will be known and then all of Fourth Year will, for the most part, down the toilet.

Thank you and have a nice day;  
The Reaper55


	10. A Shocking First Day

A/N: Thank you all for your time and patience. And if you haven't figured out yet, English is my second languague and I try to iron out the mistakes as best as I can.

Sorry if this update took so long, but with the end of the year and practice and video game/ card tournaments with my friends, I've been busy.

Disclaimer: Also, any reference to the WWE in terms of songs, moves, gimmicks and characters belong to the WWE.

Okay, enough beating up myself, time to get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

'Sometimes it Hell trying to get to Heaven!'- The Undertaker

* * *

Chapter ten: A shocking 'First Day':

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing in the Common Room. It might be early, but what was going would stay in his mind for years to come. There in the middle of the room was Hermione in a argument match with Professor McGonnagal.

"How can Professor Dumbledore cancel all the classes for today!" she said, exsaperated.

"Miss Granger, if you would please give me a moment, I will explain this." Professor McGonnagal said with a sigh. Hermione shook her head but conceded nonetheless. "Okay." she said in a timid voice.

"Well Miss Granger, the Headmaster thought that the visiting students would benefit greatly by having the students show them around. So Albus decided that classes be canceled so the guest could get acquainted." Professor McGonnagal explained.

"Didn't see this coming, huh Harry." a voice behind Harry said, making him jump. Behind him stood Carlos. He was wearing white shorts and a red workout shirt, he also had his hair in a ponytail and was wearing the new gloves his brother gave him. Harry was wondering why he was up so early.

"No, I did not. But still, this means that we don't have classes today and now that Hermione is settled, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I talked with my brother last night and he said it was alright to show you and your friends the barracks he had set up. If you want, you can do the exercise with the rest of us if you wish." Carlos answered.

"That sounds like fun, when does it start?" Harry asked.

"In about thirty minutes, might want to tell Hermione quickly." he said with a cheeky grin after looking at his watch.

"Damn!" Harry cursed quietly, and noticing that the Head of House left, went to go tell to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, Carlos invited us to his brother's barracks and said I could bring you and Ron as well. Oh, and said that there was an exercise routine, I thought we could try it." Harry said in a voice that Hermione could not refuse, even on her angriest day.

"Ok, lets get ready and be outside in as fast as possible." she said as she went up to her dormitory.

So, after a shower, change of clothes, waking up a very annoyed Ron, a few handshakes, a very icy glare, and two smiling twins later, they all went down to the Entrance Hall. As the group entered, Carlos heard something and ushered them to lay low. Up ahead, they saw Malfoy talking to Raul.

"How could you, a Head of House let those two ingrates talk to me like that! Do you know who I am! I'm Darco Malfoy, MALFOY! I could get me father to expell them in a snap. I also suggest that you hand over that bitch you call a sister and have her become my property!" Malfoy ranted on and on, while Raul had a manical grin on his face.

"Hey are you listening! Do you know how many women would want to service me huh, well....gaagahhgaga." he was cut off mid rant as Raul's gaint hand encased the blond boys throat and lifted him till he was face to face.

"Now listen ferret, I know for a fact that my family is untouchable in any nation and that Carlos told you if you step out of line, he will bring Hell to your doorstep. Be glad its him, I have a much longer fuse but on the other hand, I'm not as forgiving. The deal you made still stands and here is your first taste of it!" Raul jumps up and delivers a Chokeslam to Hell. "Damn, he still hasn't taught me that." Carlos whispers.

Fortunately, the slam wasn't strong enough to keep Malfoy down, unfortunately that was what Raul planned. He again raises his hand and eyes Malfoy with crazed delight. He stalked slowly closer as Malfoy struggled to get up. The moment he did, his hand was once again on the blond boy's throat. He held him slightly back as the boy's eyes popped out of his head, and Raul suddenly threw Malfoy over his head and the fourth year hit the wall with a sickening 'thud'.

"It's about time someone had shut that boy up." a very silky and familiar voice was heard. Raul turned around and saw Professor Snape heading towards him. With just a thought, time was frozen and only those allowed could move. "Come on out you four. Please continue Professor." Harry, Hermione and Snape looked surprised when everything seemed to be frozen.

"What happened here, and why is Ron not moving?" Harry asked as he waved a hand in front of Ron's face.

"Simple, I don't trust him, nor tolerate him. How you two deal with him I will never know. And for your first question, I simply stopped time." Raul said with a soft smile.

"H-how is that possible? Time is-is linear, it cannot be stopped nor frozen." Hermione spurted.

"Very nice summarise of time, Hermione. But, it can be stopped, if you have the right...means to do it. And this coming from the young lady who all last year used a Time-Turner." Raul said with a grin on his face.

"While I believe the explanation for this is quite interesting, but please let me thank you first for that stunt on that my 'Godson'." Snape said with a smile.

"Is it me, or is Snape really happy that Raul just about broke Malfoy's back, or am I just crazy?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Potter, you heard right, and that is because I think, like most of the school, believe he is a arrogant git. I only put with it because I have to. And that is all I will say for now." Professor Snape says monotoned. With that, he started to walk back to the dungeons, but called over his shoulder "Mr. Potter, I hope that you step up in my potions class."

"Okay, even I'll say that was creepy, and that is saying something." Hermione said with a shudder "But what are we doing today exactly?" she asked as she recovered.

"Well, we got a quick run, then breakfast, thirty minute break, lifting for a while, rifle training, and then a quick game of the sport of the week." Raul said counting off his fingers.

"Where are we going to run?" Harry asked.

"The Qudditch pitch, you Headmaster said it was okay." Raul said before the slightest wince went through his features. "Well, I have to let go of the hold soon, so please state any questions now." he said.

"How are you able to stop time? And, as much as I don't want to say this, are you just going to leave the ferret here?" Hermione said, trying to finish fast and insult the blond boy at the same time. Spending all that time with Harry and Sirius has really gotten to her.

"One: can't tell for a while but I while soon, let me just say that I have a certain someones behind me. Two: No, his two monkeys are just down the corridor." Raul replied. "Now then, when I let go of the time hold, act as this never happened, I don't trust Ron or most of the school but you two, and a few more." he said as he blinked and released a breath. They all noticed that Ron looked at them curiously.

"Come on Ron, we're going to the pitch for some fun, hurry up." Harry called to him. The moment the word 'pitch' left Harry's mouth, Ron immediately got up and went through the giant oak doors. "You know, he shouldn't have done that." Raul says with a smile.

* * *

Once the other four got out to the Qudditch pitch, Harry saw that all of the students from the U.S. were there, and all were dressed for a run. Hermione and himself were wearing the same as what they wore during the summer: Harry was wearing a plain white shirt and red shorts, while Hermione was in a light blue shirt and purple shorts.

Ron, however, was only wearing his Hogwarts uniform. All four had tried to convince Ron not to wear those, but he stubbornly refused. There were also a few Hogwarts students there, mostly Half-bloods and Muggle-Borns. All of them were also in work-out clothes.

When the spotted Ron, he was starring in shock at the pitch. It was turned into a track, the lap a quarter of a mile long. The scoring posts were gone and so was most of the other Qudditch related stuff (just because I can't think of any). Some of the troops were stretching while some were tinkering with MP3 players. "Hey, I thought that electronics wouldn't work here in Hogwarts boundaries?" Harry asked, remembering what Hermione had once said.

"Normally, they are, but there a few ways around it. One- they don't run on electricity, but instead are mechanical like our firearms. Two- Chemical reactions and such. And three- if you charm the parts that incoorporate in it but don't interfere with the electric currents. Thats what we did to you iPods and MP3's because a lot of us like to listen to music as we run and work out. There are companys in the U.S. that specialize in making these." Raul explained it pure and simple.

"So why are there some Hogwarts students here?" Ron asked.

"Well, last night I asked Gen. Reed if it was alright to invite some of the other students to our training and the such and said okay. Then I asked Professor Dumbledore if it was good on his side as well and he also gave the go ahead. After that, I just asked the House Elves if it was okay with them if they put them up on the announcement boards in the Common Rooms." Raul explained why.

"So, do any of you want to listen to music?" Rosio asked, pulling out four MP3's. Ron shoke his head, thinking that he could do it simple. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, accepted them, planning to return them. As they all went to the start of the lap marker, Raul stood in front of the whole group.

"Now, to those in the military, you got two miles in 18 minutes and 20 seconds, same as my siblings. To the rest of you, the same amount of time, but only do what is physically possible for you to do. For those of you who have music, I'll give you a few seconds to get it started." Pause, "On my signal, one, two, Three!!" he said, lowering his arm and all of the people there started on their laps. Raul joined soon and was near the head of the pack, running with a few friends. Carlos and Rosio about 20 seconds behind, Harry and Hermione just behind them, and Ron near the end.

For Harry and Hermione, who had been doing laps in the park's track, this was their first test of how well they have done this summer. The Hernadaz twins were simply doing the same they have done for the last few years. But for Ron, well, he ran out of breath after half a lap.

* * *

(18 minutes and 10 seconds later)

"Harry, that lap number 10, right?" Hermione asked, catching her breath quickly. They had just been able to keep up with most of the soldiers, with some diffculty yes, but their time doing it during the summer had really helped. The twins even did better, being just behind their older brother, and a lap more. But Ron, well...he quit after the first lap. The other few Hogwarts students did quite well, from six to nine laps.

"_Bloody Hell_! How were you all able to do all that. There is no way a normal person could do that." Ron said in disbelief

"Not really, people just need to practice at it and learn to like running for such a long time. The only obstacles are yourself and how long it takes for your body to get used to it." Rosio explained.

"Well, nothing can be good if you have to wait for it. I mean, look at magic, it will always work when you want it to, you don't have to work at it." Ron tried to counter.

"Well, _Ronald_, I remember a time when you had such a hard time doing a simple levitation charm. No, you have to work at doing magic to get good at it just like everything else." Hermione successfuly countered the redhead.

"Hey Raul, do you think that you can upgrade Hermione's and mine iPod? That would be great if we could listen to them here." Harry asked the older Hernandez.

"Not my area of expertise. Thats Nate's job, upgrading electronics and machines. But you'll have to talk to him after breakfast." he replied before he turned his attention to the crowd. "Now then, most of you did good job but please, go take a shower and we will see you at breakfast, lunch and the feast later. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Well, thats our cue. Come, we need to get to the Common Room if we want to make to breakfast on time." Rosio said, sprinting to the castle. Carlos gave a small half-smile before racing after her. "Come on Harry, a little more won't hurt since we're going to get clean." Hermione smirked before she too ran off, with the black haired boy catching up. Ron simply groaned and walked back to the castle.

* * *

At breakfast- 7:45 am:

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The twins were nowhere to be found, so they thought that they were in the Great Hall already. Breakfast was only now being served since classes started at 8:30.

Currently, Ron was complaing about the laps that he didn't do, and that all who enjoyed that kind of stuff should have their sanity checked. The other two were just walking, wanting to have no part in that discussion. A couple minutes, and a close call with Peeves, the trio made it to the Hall. They looked around and saw that Rosio and Carlos were eating at the end of the Gryffindor table and went to sit across from them, though Ron was a little further away.

"Hey guys, took you a while to get here. Raul said that Nate was going to meet us here in fifteen minutes to show us the barricks. After that, well we do what we want for the day until about five. Oh, and there is a feast at seven." Rosio said, and Ron's eyes lit-up.

"Wait, I thought you-" Harry started, but Carlos cut him off "Sorry, that was my brother's schedule." Harry simply nodded until something else clicked in his mind. "Wait, wasn't your brother a few inches shorter last night?" he asked, while the twins shared looks. "You'll have to ask him yourself, we don't really know how to explain it." Rosio said.

So for the next fifteen minutes, the others ate their breakfast and watched as the Hall filled up. Malfoy, his two meat monkeys, and Parkinson walked in and shot a glare at Carlos and Rosio, who simply ignored it. Also, several male Gyrffindors came to try to say 'Hi' to Rosio but tried to stay out of the way of Carlos.

Then a guy with a Army uniform, he was just a sliver taller then Carlos, short pale blond hair, blue eyes, lean, not an ounce of fat on him and had the symbol of a Corporal on him. "Hello there, you three must be Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I'm Nate. I hope your done, because I have to give you guys a tour, oh and do some tech work on you iPods. Am I right?" he said in a somewhat chipper voice. All five got up and followed.

"Hey, where's Neville? I haven't seen at all today." Rosio asked. "No idea, but he's mostly likely in the Greenhouses." Harry answered.

* * *

Great Hall-7:00 pm:

Harry and and all of the people at Hogwarts were in the Great Hall waiting for Prof. Dumbledore's announcement. He said that a couple of people from the Ministry were coming and that he was going to 'introduce' the judge to chose the school Champion. But Harry was thinking about last few hours.

After they had went with Nate to see the American's camp, Hermione told him that they had left their iPods at home because they didn't know that they would be able to them. So, once Harry got back from the short tour, he wrote to Sirius to ask for his and Hermione's iPods. Then everyone went to do something: Harry went to the library to check out what happened when he transformed, Hermione came as well, Ron went to play chess in the Common Room, while the twins separated to do their own things.

While in the library, Harry looked up what happened during the morning. He found out that he was a Genusis, or Genumorph(agus); he had the ablity to change between the two genders and when he did transform, he had a whole new set of DNA. Harry was a completely different person, not even related to himself. Also, any charms, enchantments or curses became null and void when he transformed. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius or Hermione, but thought to leave till later.

Hermione for some reason didn't tell him how her progress was coming along with her Animagus transformation. She simply said that it was going good and would tell him from time to time her progress. She hadn't even told him what her animal forms were.

The sport that was played later at five was American Football. All the players were even wearing full football gear and it was done with High School regulations, at least that was what Rosio told those who went to watch them.

Just before coming into the castle, Harry and all those outside saw where the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students were staying: the girls in a giant carriage and the boys in a old-fashion sailing ship. Neville told him when they were going inside that a lot of the other students were making fun of the American accommodations. But they were soldiers and the talking didn't affect Raul's troops.

Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the Headmaster's voice. "Now, please welcome two people who were instrumental in making this tournament possible. These two will also be judges in this event as well. So, I introduce to you Mr. Ludo Bagman from the Departmant of Magical Sports and Games and Mr. Barty Crouch from the Department of Magical Relations(don't know where he's from, but this makes sense. Please correct me)." Prof. Dumbledore told the Hall as two people walked into the Hall. The trio recognized them from the Qudditch World Cup. There was a small amount of polite applause.

"Now, if you please Mr. Crouch, bring out the judge of Champions, The Goblet of Fire." Prof. Dumbledore said after they finish.

"Now, to tell you all of the rules for this event. First, you must be of age since several contestants have actually died doing this. Only those students that have done all of their required education will be allowed to enter. I will also be drawing a age line around the Goblet to prevent anyone underage from entering." there were quite a few students(namely the Weasely Twins) that gave shouts of protest." Also concerning entering, if you do happen to get chosen, the Goblet cast a magically bonding contract meaning that you should think long and hard because there is no way out of this Tournament once entered. Cheating in any sort of way is of course forbidden, all the contestants must do this alone. Fighting between the the Champions is also not allowed as this is supposed to bring us all together as a people." the Headmaster continued. Quite a few of the more 'questionable' people to groan. "Is that all Mr. Crouch." who simply nodded.

"Good, now for the other parts, the Champions will be excused from their school's final exams, have unrestricted access to the Hogwarts Library, and be able to train to the grounds. To the winner, a thousnd Galleon prize and 'eternal' fame and glory." So many students groaned that they couldn't enter. Though Harry was feeling better that there could be no way for him to be entered. Maybe he could finally have a peacefully year this time. And he could really do without any more fame as a side note.

"And now, tuck in for the second feast of the year." Dumbledore said with a grin as food the plates.

**End Chapter Ten.**

* * *

Wow, this was my tenth chapter, a landmark and accomplishment...well you know the rest. This was fun to make and make Ron look unfit, which is true. But the training is only for those Yanks, this was a free day offer. Please let me know what you think.

Thank you and have a nice day,

The Reaper55.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the last chapter's um...lack of any sort of any sense what so ever. It's because I really had too many things going through my head and as a result I wrote down almost everything I was thinking down**

**I know I really need a Beta so I'm asking anyone, I mean anyone, that is reading this to consider if the would like to be my Beta, I really need one. Please!!!!!!!!!!! And I have been trying to look for one but I have no clue how to. I'm getting quite desperate, and yes I know it's pathetic.**

**Also, you can disregard most of the last chapter except for what can be deemed important, such as Harry being a Genomorph, and the like. And I will explain why the U.S. contenders acted like this in the last chapter.**

**Oh...and before I forget, They story will be taking place in modern times, can't really remember what happens more then a year and half ago so yeah.**

**Thank you and have a nice day,**

**The Reaper55.**


	12. Really Big ALERT!

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I have serious hurt my left arm in August, and have to get surgery as well as physical therapy to heal. The specialist for bones, legiments and that kind of stuff also said that it is out of commisson for a few months so this is a long break for my stories. I would like to apologize to all of you who have anticipated a chapter.**

**I would like to put a chapter in the next couple of weeks so you all would have something for a while, but it will be difficult. Tell me what you think.**

**In the mean time, I will be putting a poll or two for some ideas I haven't quite figured out yet. So Check my profile in a couple days if you wish to vote. (this is not neccesary, of course.)**

**And a big thank you to Mordraka, who agreed to beta my works, so the chapters should be improved, once I figure out how to send them. :(**

**I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYYY EVVVERRRRYONEEE!!!!!**

**'sigh' Thank you and Have a nice day  
The Reaper.**


End file.
